Escape from Alice
by Jake's Imprint
Summary: What happens when Alice takes kidnapping Bella in Eclipse way to seriously? What happens when Bella does EVERYTHING in her power to escape? What happens when Edward comes home? Will someone get hurt? Read to find out!


Bella's POV

I love Edward. If anything, that was an understatement. But sometimes, he can get so overprotective. Honestly, Jacob would never ever do anything to harm me. I don't understand why Edward would have such a problem. Edward shouldn't be worried. That's it.

Or maybe he's jealous. That could be a reason. I mean Jacob is muscular, handsome and tan. He has dark hair and – never mind. What am I doing? I have never liked Jacob in that way before. Jacob has always been my friend and I should be allowed to hang out with whomever I want.

I was walking through the halls of the school, on my way outside. I hate school. And I hate how Edward only comes when it is raining. Especially today, since Edward left school early and I'd be driving home by myself.

This was the perfect weekend to relax and do whatever I wanted. Including going to see Jacob. Edward is going to be hunting and completely out of my way. Don't get me wrong, I like it much better when he is here, but sometimes a girl just needs her freedom.

Suddenly, Alice came up beside me, right as I was walking out of the front doors.

"Hi Bella!" She said excitedly, although I shouldn't be surprised. Alice was always happy, unless it had something to do with Jacob.

"Alice, what are you up to?" I asked her, while walking towards my car.

"Want me to drive you home?" She asked, motioning towards her car.

"And leave my awesome truck here, absolutely not." I replied.

"What are you doing this weekend?" Alice demanded. Oh no. I was not going to tell her about my plans with Jacob. And I couldn't say that I didn't have any plans because then she would suggest shopping.

"I'm doing some family stuff with Charlie, you know. Sometimes it's important to stay connected with the person who is going to give you away." I replied to her, suppressing a smile. She smirked at me and rolled her eyes.

"So I guess that I'll see you later?" She asked. I nodded and opened the door of my red pickup truck. I loved this truck no matter what anybody else had to say about it. Alice was at her car and I could see that she was waiting for me to leave the parking lot. I sighed. They were way to overprotective. There was absolutely no way in hell that I was going to be babysat this weekend.

I drove the long road towards my house. It was nice and quiet and I really did enjoy the scenery when it wasn't raining. Of course, Forks doesn't get many days where it's not cloudy or raining. I turned into my driveway after about twenty minutes of driving. I grabbed my school bag from the seat beside me and carried it up towards the house with my keys in my hand. I set down the bag so that I could open the door and step inside. I walked around to the kitchen and grabbed the phone off of the charger. I quickly dialed the number and held the phone up to my ear.

"Hello," The voice on the other end of the line said.

"Hi Jake, it's me. I was wondering if I could come over now." I asked him.

"Um, yeah sure. Do you need me to come and pick you up?" He replied.

"Thanks that'd be great. You know sometimes it's nice to ride in a newer car." I said. I liked Jake's big car, and it was nice and shiny.

"You got that right. Be over in fifteen minutes. See you soon." He said and then hung up. I went upstairs into my room and sat down on my bed. My room had purple walls and a purple bed sheet. I also had a desk with my computer on it.

Just then the doorbell rang. I stood up thinking that it was super speedy Jake coming to pick me up. I have never been more wrong. I walked down the stairs and to the door. I opened it and saw Alice, Jasper and Emmet in the doorway.

"You want to come over?" Alice asked. Dang, I hope that Jacob doesn't come early because then Alice will know about my plans.

"Sorry Alice, I really can't. I promised the weekend with Charlie." I replied turning to close the door.

"She's lying." Jasper stated while Emmet put his hand on the door to prevent me from closing it on their faces. I looked at him closely, and then moved away from the door so that they could enter.

"Listen, I'm just busy right now, so maybe later." I told them.

"That's the truth." Jasper said to Alice. Alice looked at me.

"What are you busy with?" She asked.

"Homework." I said.

"Liar," Jasper responded, speaking in monotone.

"Bella, I can't see your future." Alice told me. "Please, just tell me what's going on."

"Not right now, Alice. Now could you all just please leave?" I asked them. I had to get them over before Jacob came.

"Why are you worried, Bella?" Jasper replied.

"Why can't you see my future?" I asked.

"That's not why you're worried?"

"She has something to hide." Emmet spoke for the first time.

"Bella, please just come with us so that we can make sure that you stay safe." Alice asked me.

"Sorry, but I really can't." Then I turned around and started up the stairs, hoping that they'd get the point that they were no longer welcome.

Two arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back towards them. I could only see Jasper and Alice so I could only assume that Emmet was holding me. I started to struggle against his grip, even though I knew that it was useless. A wave of calm hit me, causing me to stop struggling for a minute. Two more came and by this point I had stopped struggling. Finally Jasper sent a hazy fog to cover me, and I drifted to sleep.


End file.
